Transport, storage and display cases are used throughout the world in trade and service industries to transport, sell and store goods, tools and other objects. These cases are very important for protection and presentation, and some cases are compartmentalized to provide further organization and security.
Vendors are constantly seeking novel ways in which to ensure the protection of their goods during transport and storage. Often the protection provided in transport and storage cases is of a generic design and does not take into account the customization required for the particular needs of a specific good. Therefore, there is a need for the vendor to have the ability to quickly and easily alter the orientation of a transport or storage case in order to provide the user with a wide range of functional uses of a case, including enhanced protection for the specific good that will be transported or stored.
Vendors are also constantly seeking novel ways to display their goods for sale in a convenient and appealing way to consumers. Often, these vendors are also required to transport their goods to different locations in order to attend trade fairs or visit potential clients. Many available transport cases are cumbersome and aesthetically unappealing and so vendors are required to transport and display their goods in alternative containers. Therefore, there is need for an appealing display case that is also able to safely transport goods.
Accordingly, there is need for a transport, storage and display case that can provide both security and protection for goods during transport, along with appealing and secure display capabilities, while allowing the user to orient the case in a customized manner to suit their particular needs.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.